I won't leave you Lonely
by Ann Parker
Summary: Miss Parker is forced to go on vacation and someone shows up. Also based on a song by Shania Twain.


****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from "The Pretender" and I do not own the words to the song "I won't leave you Lonely" by Shania Twain.

This is only my second fanfic and my first songfic! I hope you like it and please no flames! Remember R/R!

*~*~*Ann Parker*~*~*

I won't leave you Lonely

Miss Parker is standing in a hotel room thinking about what led her there. Her ulcer was getting worse and she had been smoking again. Sydney and Broots were worried that her cat-and-mouse game with Jarod had really gotten to her this time. Sydney told Lyle and Mr. Parker and they both agreed she needed a break. When her father told her to take a vacation she didn't protest. Usually she would fight it to the death, but this time...she _needed _time off. She was to spend a week in Hawaii with no contact with the Centre. She left her last pack of cigarettes and gun at home. She sets her bags on her bed and flips off her stiletto heels. She doesn't know why she wears them, they kill her feet. She looks at the clock, 11:30 p.m., stupid plane delay. She picks up the phone and dials room service. She orders a snack and unpacks. There is a knock at the door, her food. She sets money on the desk, cracks the door open, and walks to the bathroom to change.

"Set it by the bed. Tip is on the desk," she says as she closes the bathroom door. She changes and hears the door shut. She is all alone. She's wearing a silk tank top and shorts and pulls her hair up for a change. It _was_ June. When she walks out of the bathroom she is completely taken by surprise. The lights are dimmed and soft music is playing. She looks at the table the "bellboy" wheeled in. It had a sliver platter covered with a lid and two candles lit. She knew it was him, she could feel his presence in the room. But where? She walked forward a little, out of the doorway and he walks up behind her and places his hands on her waist.

"You didn't think I'd let you spend a week completely alone, did you?" Jarod whispers into her ear.

Together---midnight in summer

The airs so much warmer

Falling in love under starlight

Holding on so tight---Together

She can't move; she's frozen. Should she call the Centre? No, she can't contact them and even if she could he'd be gone before they got here, well not if she wounded him, wait her gun was at home, damn it. Should she snap at him, did she say that he could put his hands on her? No, she actually kind of liked it. Stop it Parker. All she could do was stand there, waiting for his next move.

"You know, your food is waiting to be eaten." He takes her hand and walks to the tray. He sits down and swings her so fast she doesn't realize until it was over that she is sitting on his lap. He removes the lid and picks up a piece of fruit, watermelon to be exact, and places it to her mouth. Why did she have to order a plate of fruit? She keeps her mouth closed, reluctant to give into temptation. "Come on Parker, eat." She looks into his eyes and can still see that little boy. She slightly smiles, remembering the past--the good parts, and her Ice Queen mask begins to melt away. She opens her mouth and takes the watermelon in her teeth but slightly licks his fingers when she does. He is surprised at her forwardness but smiles and feeds her some more. She soon picks up a green grape and feeds it to him with a smile. He graciously takes it.

"I can't eat this whole platter myself now can I?" He smiles.

I won't leave you lonely tonight

I want you to hold me all night

It's gonna be alright

I won't leave you lonely tonight

They finish the fruit and his hand is now resting on her upper thigh. He stares into her eyes and can sense she was still a little hesitant. _He_ had to make the move. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he whispers.

"What?"

"Just do it." She looks at him, confused, but does what he asks. He places his arm underneath her knees and stands up, picking her up it the process. He stands her up and turns to the stereo to turns the music up a little. He sticks his hand out to her, pleading in his eyes for her to take it. She looks at him, still unsure, but then places her hand in his. He pulls her close, wraps his arms around her waist and begins to sway back and forth. Slowly she wraps her arms around his neck, lays her head on his chest and sways with him. They dance for a while when he slowly rises his hands up. One is it the middle of her back and the other goes all the way to her chin and lifts her face so their eyes meet. He takes a deep breath and softly kisses her. She doesn't kiss back but doesn't pull away either. Right when she is about to kiss back he pulls away and presses their foreheads together and looks in her eyes. She slightly smiles and runs her fingers through his hair. This time she goes in for the kiss. He is surprised it only took one kiss but soon kisses back.

Imagine---the air filled with jasmine

The breeze blows with passion

You and me dance with desire

The moon is on fire---Imagine

They kiss until they have to pull back for air. He smiles and picks her up again. He carries her to the bed and sets her down softly, leans over her and kisses her again. They kiss until she realizes she is on top of him in the middle of the bed. She begins to take off his shirt rapidly when he stops her.

"Wait, Parker."

"What is it? Don't you want this?"

"Not like this. I don't want this to just be sex, I want it to be love." He looks into her eyes and she can feel his gaze pierce through her. "I love you." She smiles.

"I love you too, Jarod." It's his turn to smile and they begin to kiss again. She slowly unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the floor. He flips off his shoes and socks and she unzips his jeans. He pulls them off and grabs her shirt. He slowly raises her hands up her sides until he reaches her arm and takes off her top. He holds her tight against his body. They take off the rest of their clothes, almost never stopping their kissing. They slide under the sheets and make love. They then fall asleep in each other's arms.

I won't leave you lonely tonight

I want you to hold me all night

It's gonna be alright

I won't leave you lonely tonight

They wake up at almost the same time.

"Good morning," he says with a smile. She smiles back and kisses him.

"Now it's a good morning." They make love again. They spend the week together, inseparable. They did everything together as if they were one. They ate, bathed, and slept together. They walked along the beach and swam together. But, alas, the week came to an end. The night before she left he cooked her a gourmet dinner and gave her a massage before they made love for the last time. When they woke in each other's arms they kissed for awhile and then showered. He made breakfast and they fed each other. He wanted to take her to the airport but he knew that sweepers would be at the Centre's plane. He pulls out a box and hands it to her. "For me?" She opens the box and reveals a necklace. She picks it up. A fine gold chain with two hearts made out of diamonds looped together hanging from the middle. She smiles. "Oh, Jarod." He takes it from her hand and puts it on her. He then stands in front of her.

"The chain is small enough that it can go unnoticed but still have it with you at all times." She smiles.

"I'll never take it off."

Je t'aime beaucoup mon amour

You are the one I adore

They kiss and hug for a long time, not wanting to leave each other's embrace. He walks her to her car and puts her luggage away.

"I don't want to leave." He cups her face in his hands, somewhat pushing her hair back, and smiles.

"I don't want you to leave either but we both know you can't stay with me," he pauses, "at least not yet." She laughs and they kiss again. "I love you Parker."

"I love you Jarod." They kiss for the last time. "Thanks for not leaving me all alone this week." He smiles and she gets in her car and drives away.

I won't leave you lonely tonight

I want you to hold me all night

It's gonna be alright

No you won't be lonely tonight

She pulls up to the airport and walks toward the Centre's plane, looking at the necklace with a smile. She looks up and sees Sam waiting at the staircase by the plane. She quickly tucks the necklace away and turns on her Ice Queen mode. She gets to Sam and hands him her bags.

"Nice trip Miss Parker?"

"Too much sun for me. Let's get the hell out of here. Any word on Rat boy?"

"No Miss Parker." They board the plane and it takes off. A few hours later she's back at the Centre, of course after dropping off her things, throwing away her cigarettes, and picking up her gun. She walks into her office. In her mail there is a package. She smiles, sits down, and opens the box. It was a seashell Jarod had found on one of their walks along the beach. It has two colors on it that blended together when they meet in the middle. She smiles at the symbolism.

Te amo mucho mi amor

You are the one I adore

She's staring at the shell when her cell phone rings. She clears her throat and answers it.

"What?"

"Did you get it?" She smiles.

"Yes, Jarod, I got it. Thank you."

"Just another memento from a week in paradise."

"It's beautiful."

"Just like you." She smiles so big he can almost feel it through the phone line. "Well, I got to go."

"Another day, another pretend?" He laughs.

"Yeah."

"I won't keep you from saving the world then. Love you." She whispers the last part.

"I love you too." They hang up. She tucks the shell away and gets up to go see Sydney and Broots, forcing herself to wipe the smile from her face. Jarod closes his red notebook and stands up from his table. He pops a few green grapes from his hand into his mouth. His favorite fruit now. He walks down the street, savoring the juices with a smile.

Te amo

The End


End file.
